The Dog Days of Summer
by Lost in Believing
Summary: CoWritten with Friends For Life Literally. The first truly hot day in a long while, and Bella wants to fry eggs on the sidewalk. When that doesn’t work, she tries to make her breakfast on another heat sorce...Her hot werewolf friend, Jacob Black. One shot


**A.N:** This one shot is Co-Written with Leigh (Friends For Life Literally). We got bored today in class like we usually do, and so we decided to write this. Lucky for us, we finished! My sister actually asked me this question while having dinner last night, so we turned it into something! Now tell us how you like it :)

* * *

**The Dog Days of Summer**

I opened my eyes to see Edward smiling his crooked grin at me. I smiled back, squinting at the bright sun coming through my window.

"Good morning, love," greeted Edward, smoothing my hair back. I looked at the clock. 10:00. Thank God it was summer vacation.

"I'm going hunting today, it's nice out," Edward said. "I was just waiting until you woke up to go."

I nodded, notcing how dark his golden eyes had gotten. I kissed two fingers and pressed them to his lips. "Have fun," I joked. He stood, waving and then disappeared out the window. I got up to get ready, stretching to get the fatigue out of my muscles.

Eating my breakfast in a tank top and shorts, I noticed how hot it had gotten. Almost Pheonix Spring tempurature. I smiled, remembering what children use to do in summer back in Arizona. I finished eating, and after I cleaned up, I took an egg out of the fridge. I thought for a minute, then put it back. La Push got more sun that Forks did.

I grabbed my jacket and walked outside to my car. It was too hot to put it on, but it Forks this kind of weather didn't last long. I really hoped it would, though. I climbed into my car and it roared to life. Time to fry some eggs in La Push.

I arrived at Jacob's house and ran inside, only tripping once on the front step. Billy looked up from his paper and smiled a good morning at me. I returned it with a smile of my own and opened the fridge.

"Did you run out of eggs? I could've sent Jake over with some," he asked, placing his newspaper down.

"No , thanks though. I just want to try something," I replied and took two eggs out of the fridge. I put them on the counter next to the sink and walked back towards the door, practically running into my werewolf friend.

"Hey Bells," Jacob greeted me. He grabbed my arm, balancing me since I almost fell over. At least I wasn't carrying the eggs, or then I would have dropped them. If I had dropped them, they would most likely be all over Jacob right now.

An idea ticked off in my mind.

"It's really hot out today, but it still isn't as hot as me," he mused, grinning. I slapped him on the arm, but I knew it wouldn't hurt what so ever. I didn't know if he was implying about his tempurature or his looks, but I had an idea which side it was swaying too.

"Really though," Jacob added, rubbing the spot where I had hit him. "Warmest it has been in years. Actually, I don't remember Washington ever being this warm. Wanna go swimming?"

"Well, I kinda have something else in mind," I replied, eyeing over my shoulder towards the fridge. Billy chuckled, probably knowing what I wanted to do. I wonder if he had ever tried this. I wonder if it had ever gotten that hot.

"Are you sure?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at me. "The pack is going. We could even go surfing, I could teach you."

"Well actually, I wanted to try and fry an egg on the side walk," I stated, pointing to the door. His smile matched my own. "Or pavement, since that's hotter."

He laughed and walked inside behind me as I wne to retrieved the eggs from the counter. I grabbed them and walked carefully back outside, Jacob still following. This time I didn't trip on anything, so the eggs were safe.

I went to the hottest area of the pavement and cracked an egg open on top of it. The white and yellow liquid form of the egg drooped out of the shell, hitting the pavement. It almost went furthur down the slope, but it stayed.

"Oh wait! I need a-"

"Spatula?" Jacob finished my sentence as he held one out to me. We both laughed.

I took the spatula and we both kneeled by the cooking egg. I looked down, staring at it. We sat there for a while, waiting for it to look at least some what cooked so I could flip it. But when I did, it broke aprt still raw.

"Darn!" I exclaimed, but the idea that I had earlier came back to me. "Jake? Take your shirt off and lie down, please." I still had the other egg.

He gave me a weird look, almost stepping back. "What the heck? I thought you were with Edward and all that. Where is your bloodsucker anyways?" He did a one-eighty, looking around to see if Edward was around. But I knew that he knew that the treaty was still in place.

"He's hunting," I asnwered, stepping away from the still raw egg. It hadn't cooked much since I tried to flip it. "Take off your shirt please." I could feel the heat creeping up my neck, beating out the tempurature of the air. Jacob chuckled under his breath at my expression.

He wiggled his eyebrows, discarding the light white t-shirt he was wearing. It revealed his well toned chest. "You know, I'll walk around like this all the time if you want," he chuckled. My face turned even redder.

"Just. Lay. Down, Jacob," I replied. He laughed again but complied. This was really weird.

"Do whatever you want, just when you tell Edward, keep it G-rated." I turned redder, if that was even possible. He shook under the hand that I laid on him to keep him situated, his chuckles getting louder with every breath he took in.

When Jacob was finally done laughing, I showed him the second egg, taking it out from behind my back. I cracked it over his chest, letting it drip onto him instead. The ooze dripped into the indents of his muscles, sizzling immediately.

His expressions were priceless, I wish I had a camera to record them. At first his brows furrowed, trying to figure out what I was doing. Then his expression was one of disgust when the raw egg emptied on him, but now he was just laughing for the third time today.

"You did say you were hotter than the weather," I teased.

"What the heck is going on?" exclaimed Seth, who had snuck up behind Jacob, probably wondering why he wasn't going swimming. He didn't seemed surprised when he saw me, but he was confused when he saw the spatula.

I just smiled and moved the egg with the spatula. "How would you like your eggs, Seth?"

* * *

**A.N:** Everyone that would love to do this, please raise your hand... *Raises Hand* **Hit or Miss?**


End file.
